helloprojectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Morning Musume
thumb|Morning Musume, Duben 2013 thumb|Morning Musume, Březen 2013 thumb|Morning Musume, Leden 2013 thumb|Morning Musume,Říjen 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, Září 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, červenec 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, Duben 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, Únor 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, Leden 2012 thumb|Morning Musume, Listopad 2011 thumb|Morning Musume, Říjen 2011 thumb|Morning Musume, Září 2011 thumb|Morning Musume, červen 2011 thumb|Morning Musume, Duben 2011 thumb|Morning Musume, Březen 2011 thumb||Morning Musume, Prosinec 2010 thumb|Morning Musume, Listopad 2010 thumb|Morning Musume, Červen 2010 thumb|Morning Musume, Únor 2010 thumb|Morning Musume, Říjen 2009 thumb|Morning Musume, Srpen 2009 thumb|Morning Musume, Únor 2009 thumb|Morning Musume, Duben 2008 Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) je japonská dívčí skupina. Někdy jsou uváděné jako Momusu (モー娘。). Jsou hlavní skupinou Hello! Projectu. Historie Japonský producent Tsunku vyhlásil v roce 1997 konkurz na ženský hlas pro jeho skupinu Sharan Q. Konkurz proběhl v japonské TV show Asayan. Vítězkou se stala Heike Michiyo a později se stala sólistkou pod Hello! Projectem. Tsunku ale vytvořil 5 člennou skupinu z 5 neúspěšných; Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka a Ishiguro Aya. Ty musely prodat za 5 dní 50 000 kopií jejich demo singlu "Ai no Tane" na ulici. Pokud uspějí, skupina oficiálně začne. A tak se stalo. 1998 Brzy v roce 1998 byly připravené vydat jejich 1. singl Morning Coffee. Hned na to přibraly 2. generaci a to: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari a Ichii Sayaka. Po jejich třetím singlu Daite HOLD ON ME! začala Nakazawa Yuko sólo dráhu. Vyšlo jim 1. album First Time v červenci 1998, které obsahovalo singly Ai no Tane a Morning Coffee. Tento rok taktéž vznikla 1. podskupina Tanpopo z Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya a Yaguchi Mari. 1999 Jejich 4. singl Memory Seishun no Hikari byl poslední pro Fukudu Asuku. V červenci 1999 vydaly 2. album Second Morning, které obsahovalo singly Daite HOLD ON ME!, Memory Seishun no Hikari, Manatsu no Kousen a Furusato. Tento rok přibraly 3. generaci Goto Maki, které bylo jen 13 let a byla nejmladší členka Morning Musume. Vydaly hit LOVE Machine, který pro ní byl první a pro Ishiguru Ayu poslední. Brzy vznikla nová skupina Petitmoni (známé taktéž jako Pucchi Moni) z Goto Maki, Yasudy Kei a Ichii Sayaky. 2000 V březnu vydaly 3.album 3rd -LOVE Paradise-, které obsahovalo singly LOVE Machine a Koi no Dance Site. Tento rok byla přidána 4. generace a to Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi a Kago Ai. Happy Summer Wedding byl pro ně 1. singl ve skupině, ale pro Ichii Sayaku poslední. Jakmile Ishiguro Aya a Ichii Sayaka odešly, v podskupinách byly nahrazeny Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rikou a Kago Ai. Proto Yaguchi Mari začala na koncertech působit s Tsuji Nozomi a Kago Ai jako Minimoni, skupina, ve které mají členky méně než 150 cm. Mika Todd byla později do skupiny oficiálně přidaná. 2001 V dubnu 2001 graudovala Nakazawa Yuko, lídr skupiny. Na konci ledna 2001 vydaly Best! Morning Musume 1, které obsahovalo 15 songů, z toho nový "Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night-". Na konci roku 2001 byla přidána 5. generace a to Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto a Niigaki Risa a ve skupině jich teď bylo 13. 2002 Jejich 4.album 4th Ikimasshoi! vyšlo v březnu 2002 a obsahovalo singly Renai Revolution 21, The Peace!, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ a Souda! We're ALIVE. Později v roce 2002 graduovala Goto Maki. Tsunku dal pryč z Tanpopo prozatimní členky a nahradily je Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Shibata Ayumi a Ishikawa Rika. Ogawa Makoto a Kimura Ayaka se přidaly k Yoshizawa Hitomi do skupiny Petitmoni. V Minimoni byla Yaguchi Mari nahrazena Takahashi Ai. 2003 Skupina vydala album No.5, které bylo poslední pro Yasuda Kei a Abe Natsumi. V prostředku roku 2003 byla přidána 6. generace a to: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi a Tanaka Reina. Později v roce 2003 se rozdělily do podskupin, protože jich bylo 15. Začaly působit jako Morning Musume Otomegumi a Morning Musume Sakuragumi a každá tato skupina vydala 2 singly. 2004 Jejich 23. singl Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari byl poslední pro Tsuji Nozomi a Kago Ai, začaly se věnovat své vlastní duo skupině, zvané W. Vyhlásil se konkurz na 7. generaci, ale poprvé Tsunku nikoho nevybral. Na konci roku 2004 vydaly 6. album Ai no Dai 6 Kan, které obsahovaly singly Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari a Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago. To bylo jak pro Tsuji a Kago poslední album, tak taktéž pro Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari a Ishikawa Rika. 2005 V únoru 2005 Tsunku vyhlásil další konkurz na 7. generaci a byla vybrána jen Kusumi Koharu. 2006 V únoru vydaly 7. album Rainbow 7, které obsahovalo singly THE Manpower!!, Osaka Koi no Uta, Iroppoi Jirettai a Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~. 28.dubna 2006 bylo zveřejněno na oficiálním blogu Tsunka, že Konno Asami a Ogawa Makoto budou graduovat. V prostředku roku 2006 vyhlásil další konkurz na 8. generaci, a vybral Mitsui Aiku. Jejich 1. mini album vyšlo v prosinci tohoto roku. Obsahovalo jen 5 songů + singl Aruiteru. 2007 Brzy v tomto roce vznikla skupina Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai z Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risy a Kusumi Koharu. Skupina vznikla za účelem oslavit 10. výročí. Bylo zveřejněno že 6. května bude graduovat ze skupiny Yoshizawa Hitomi. Tsunku přidal ještě do 8. generace 2 Číňanky Li Chun a Qian Lin, které si zkrátily jména jen na "Junjun" a "Linlin". V březnu vydaly 8. album, první pro Mitsui Aiku a poslední pro Yoshizawa Hitomi a Fujimoto Miki. Název neslo Sexy 8 Beat a obsahovalo singly Aruiteru, Egao YES Nude, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ a Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan. Jejich 34. singl Onna ni Sachi Are byl první pro Junjun a Linlin. 2008 Jejich 37.singl Pepper Keibu byl cover od dua Pink Lady, které vydaly tento singl v roce 1976. Taktéž vydaly cover album Cover You. 2009 Opět v březnu vydaly své 9. album Platinum 9 DISC. Na prvním dnu turného "Nine Smile" bylo řečeno, že Kusumi Koharu bude graduovat na konci tohoto turné, 6.12. z Morning Musume a Hello! Project. 2010 8. srpna, na konci Hello! Project letního turné, bylo oznámeno, že Kamei Eri, Junjun a Linlin opustí Morning Musume s graduací na konci Momusu podzimního turné. Kamei opouští skupinu kvůli zdravotním důvodům, Junjun a Linlin se vrací do Číny. Zároveň byla ohlášena audition na devátou generaci Momusu, s věkovým rozmezím 10-17 let. 2011 2. ledna byly oznámeny výsledky audition na devátou generaci a přidáni byly čtyři nové členky ve věkové rozmezí 12-14 let. Byly to Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho a Suzuki Kanon. 9. ledna bylo oznámeno, že Takahashi Ai opustí Morning Musume s graduací na konci podzimního turné 8. května byla ohlášena nová audition na desátou generaci, výsledky byly oznámeny 29. září, den před graduací Takahashi Ai, s výsledkem: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki a Kudo Haruka. 2012 18. května měli graduaci další dvě členky Niigaki Risa a Mitsui Aika. 14. září, bylo oznámeno, že členkou jedenácté generace je Oda Sakura (jediná výherkyně audition, která byla oznámená během letního turné). Během podzimního turné bylo oznámeno, že Tanaka Reina bude také opuštět Morning Musume a to 21. května 2013. Členky Aktuální členky *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) (6.generace) LEADER *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) (9.generace) SUB LEADER *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) (9.generace) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) (9.generace) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) (9.generace) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈) (10.generace) SUB LEADER *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) (10.generace) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) (10.generace) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) (10.generace) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) (11.generace) 1.generace * Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子), graduovala 15.4.2001 * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩), graduovala 7.1.2000 * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織), graduovala 30.1.2005 * Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ), graduovala 25.1.2004 * Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香), graduovala 18.4.1999 2.generace * Yasuda Kei (保田圭), graduovala 5.5.2003 * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里), graduovala 14.4.2005 * Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香), graduovala 21.5.2000 3.generace * Goto Maki (後藤真希), graduovala 23.9.2002 4.generace * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華), graduovala 7.5.2005 * Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ), graduovala 6.5.2007 * Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美), graduovala 1.8.2004 * Kago Ai (加護亜依), graduovala 1.8.2004 5.generace * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛), graduovala 30.9.2011 * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美), graduovala 23.7.2006 * Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴, graduovala 27.8.2006 * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙), graduovala 18.5.2012 6.generace * Fujimoto Miki(藤本美貴), graduovala 1.6.2007 * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里), graduovala 15.12.2010 * Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな), graduovala 21.5.2013 7.generace * Kusumi Koharu (久住小春), graduovala 6.12.2009 8.generace * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳), graduovala 18.5.2012 * Junjun (ジュンジュン), graduovala 15.12.2010 * Linlin (リンリン), graduovala 15.12.2010 9.generace * Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) * Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) * Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) * Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) 10.generace * Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈) * Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) * Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) * Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) 11.generace *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) Diskografie Singly * 0. Ai no Tane - 3.11.1997 * 1. Morning Coffee - 28.1.1998 * 2. Summer Night Town - 27.5.1998 * 3. Daite HOLD ON ME! - 9.9.1998 * 4. Memory Seishun no Hikari - 10.2.1999 * 5. Manatsu no Kousen - 12.5.1999 * 6. Furusato - 14.7.1999 * 7. LOVE Machine - 9.9.1999 * 8. Koi no Dance Site - 26.1.2000 * 9. Happy Summer Wedding - 17.5.2000 * 10. I WISH - 6.9.2000 * 11. Renai Revolution 21 - 13.12.2000 * 12. The☆Peace! - 25.7.2001 * 13. Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - 31.10.2001 * 14. Souda! We're ALIVE - 20.2.2002 * 15. Do it! Now - 24.7.2002 * 16. Koko ni Iruzee! - 30.10.2002 * 17. Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - 19.2.2003 * 18. AS FOR ONE DAY - 23.4.2003 * 19. Shabondama - 30.7.2003 * 20. Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - 6.11.2003 * 21. Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT - 21.1.2004 * 22. Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - 12.5.2004 * 23. Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari - 22.7.2004 * 24. Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago - 3.11.2004 * 25. THE Manpower!! - 19.1.2005 * 26. Osaka Koi no Uta - 27.4.2005 * 27. Iroppoi Jirettai - 27.7.2005 * 28. Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ - 9.11.2005 * 29. SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - 15.3.2006 * 30. Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - 21.6.2006 * 31. Aruiteru (歩いてる) - 8.11.2006 * 32. Egao YES Nude - 14.2.2007 * 33. Kanashimi Twilight - 25.4.2007 * 34. Onna ni Sachi Are - 25.7.2007 * 35. Mikan - 21.11.2007 * 36. Resonant Blue - 16.4.2008 * 37. Pepper Keibu ''-'' 24.9.2008 * 38. Naichau Kamo - 18.2.2009 * 39. Shouganai Yume Oibito - 13.5.2009 * 40. Nanchatte Ren'ai - 12.8.2009 * 41. Kimagure Princess - 28.10.2009 * 42. Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai - 10.2.2010 * 43. Seishun Collection - 9.6.2010 * 44. Onna to Otoko no Lubally Game - 17.11.2010 * 45. Maji Desu ka Ska! - 6.4.2011 * 46. Only You - 15.6.2011 * 47. Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai - 14.9.2011 * 48. Pyoko Pyoko Ultra - 25.1.2012 * 49. Ren'ai Hunter - 11.4.2012 * 50. One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show - 4.7.2012 * 51. Wakuteka Take a chance - 10.10.2012 * 52. Help me!! - 23.1.2013 * 53. Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - 17.4.2013 * 54. Wagamama Ki no mama ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - 28.8.2013 Alba * First Time - 8.7.1998 * Second Morning - 28.7.1999 * 3rd -LOVE Paradise- - 29.3.2000 * 4th Ikimasshoi! - 27.3.2002 * No.5 - 26.3.2003 * Ai no Dai 6 Kan ''-'' 8.12.2004 * Rainbow 7 ''-'' 15.2.2006 * 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! - 13.12.2006 * Sexy 8 Beat - 21.3.2007 * Cover You - 26.11.2008 * Platinum 9 DISC - 18.3.2009 * 10 My Me - 17.3.2010 * Fantasy! Juuichi - 1.12.2010 * 12, Smart - 12.10.2011 * 13 Colorful Character - 15.9.2012 Koncerty * Morning Musume Memory Seishun no Hikari (18.4.1999) * Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dacing Love Site 2000 Haru~ (30.8.2000) * Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi!~ (27.6.2001) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena (31.7.2002) * Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena (20.11.2002) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (25.6.2003) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" (26.12.2003) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (14.7.2004) * Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (8.12.2004) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (5.7.2005) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (14.12.2005) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ (19.7.2006) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ (27.12.2006) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (4.7.2007) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ (13.2.2008) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (30.7.2008) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ (28.1.2009) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 Disco~ (15.7.2009) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (24.2.2010) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (14.7.2010) * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ en:Morning Musume Kategorie:Morning Musume